The Forgotten Avatar
by Mara-chan
Summary: His world no longer needed him. So it wouldn't matter if another "borrowed" him. R.5 x?


**Disclaimer:** I do not, nor will I ever will, own any of the characters used within this story. All characters belong to their respected creators, which is obviously not I.

* * *

**The Forgotten Avatar**

_Chapter One_

_Sudden Arrival_

The waves sloshed back and forth, vigorously stirring from the unconscious will of a girl's hands. With each gesture the waters moved, as if by some invisible force bending the element to its desires. And as the sudden onslaught of waves continued so too did the hands of fate begin to move.

Cracks began to form along the sides of an iceberg that drifted not so far away from the bickering siblings. Greater and greater the cracks grew until it finally became too daunting.

The iceberg broke and collapsed into pieces, waves rapidly dispersing with each chunk that fell and became consumed by the ocean depths.

Everything fell silent, except for the sounds of waves, as the siblings dropped and fought to keep from being discarded off the small sheet of ice that separated them from the arctic waters.

It wasn't long before finally what was kept hidden commenced in its reappearance.

The waters bubbled as an eerie blue light shone from down below; the light's intensity growing in strength, causing the siblings to quickly step back in fright and confusion.

Their small piece of land soon pushed back by sudden waves brought forth from a piece of the once massive iceberg surging up from the depths below.

The siblings could only stare, mystified, as the earlier glow was cast upon them. Whilst the now smaller iceberg drifted past, the confusion grew as the two took notice of the figure encased inside.

It lasted but a few seconds before they both gasped when the captive boy opened his eyes.

"He's still alive! We have to help!" the younger girl exclaimed before grabbing an object strapped on her brother's back.

Bounding from piece to piece off drifting ice, the girl headed towards the glowing iceberg. Her brother could only rapidly follow as he yelled out warnings and precautions. All of which fell on deaf ears as the girl soon began swinging with the club in her hands.

She was only able to complete a few swings before a hiss of steam was let out, throwing the girl back and onto her brother from the force.

The aftermath brought about multiple cracks quickly appearing all over the large orb of ice before it burst and shattered, releasing a sudden beam of light. The siblings, still on the ice floor, quickly raised their arms up as an attempt of cover from the falling debris.

The moment is silent as the same eerie blue strengthens in its glow, covering all within some radius with its light.

The inhabitants imprisoned inside the icy confinement begin to jostle from their deep slumber.

However, the inhabitants' release was not why the light was signaled.

No, the light was searching.

A beacon created a century ago but failed to be sent.

Now that it was released, it will retrieve.

-:-:-:-:-:-

-Tendo household-

Just outside, Ranma grabs hold of the front of his shirt and begins to wring some of the cold water out.

Of course, since _he_ was actually a _she_ at the moment, Ranma had to be careful not to flash anyone. Didn't want – or need – no perverts or baka tomboys riling him err… her, at the moment, and whatnots.

After squeezing out a sufficient amount of water from her clothes, Ranma flicked some errant hair strands from her face before opening the door and walking into the Tendo household.

As she trudged in, Ranma couldn't help the small smile that began to form. Standing by the kitchen doorway was Kasumi. And, as always, she stood waiting with a small cup of hot water in her hands.

"Thanks Kasumi. Ya don't have to do this all the time," Ranma comments as she approached the older girl.

Kasumi only gently smiles back before handing the cup over to the current redhead before responding. "It's no problem at all Ranma-kun. I just wish that Saotome-san would stop with the morning spars every once in a while."

Ranma only shrugs nonchalantly before taking the offered cup.

Though not much of a response from the boy-turned-girl, Kasumi accepted it anyways and turned around to head back into the kitchen.

Humming and entertaining herself with ideas of how to subtly limit Saotome-san's food portions, Kasumi conveniently hid any hot water available before going to check on the food. Or, at least, that was the idea until she heard a sudden gasp followed by a clatter and shattering of glass.

Quickly returning to Ranma's location, Kasumi was unexpectedly blinded by an eerie blue flash of light. When it disappeared, all Kasumi could do was stare in shock.

Before her was the sight of a slightly upturned porcelain cup, parts of it broken off and scattered across floor. As well, the cup's once hot liquid lay unceremoniously splattered about and was beginning to lose its previous heat.

But, most importantly, Ranma was nowhere to be found.

"Oh my."

-:-:-:-:-:-

-An Undisclosed Location-

Ranma, now elsewhere, could only stare at the many imposing concrete figures that surrounded him. One minute he was happily – well, as happy as he could be there – in the Tendo household, the next….

Actually, he wasn't sure where he was now.

All he could conclude at the moment was that this room he was in had way too many statues.

Of course, the situation was made worst by the fact that he was still in his cursed form.

_Kuso._

To Be Continued….

* * *

**Comments:** It's been a while since my last update – horrible, yes I am. But I couldn't help this latest crossover idea that seems to have struck my fancy. I think I made it pretty obvious which world Ranma just landed in, no?

Oh, and as for my other stories… I'm, sorta, working on them. Gosh, I wonder when my next update will be.


End file.
